warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The unfinished business of Firestar's Spirit
After Firestar's death in The Last Hope, his spirit left to join StarClan. But there was something he had to do first. Firestar's ears pricked as he walked towards StarClan's hunting grounds. He had left his clanmates and was ready to join his ancestors in Silverpelt. But something didn't feel right. Firestar didn't feel complete. He wondered why, because he had served his clan well for many seasons and gained their trust and respect. He took a moment to rest and think about his life, all the way back to when he first joined ThunderClan. Sweet memories rushed back to him, everything in perfect detail. The smells and sounds of the forest when Graypaw attacked, his first time scenting a fox, his farewell to Smudge. Firestar smiled at the memory of Smudge. The kitten was funny, playful, innocent, and so naive. They never saw eachother again after the clans moved to the lake territories. Thinking of Smudge made Firestar remember his housefolk. Normally, he wouldn't be able to remember it this well, but on his way to StarClan, every memory was fair game. He remembered how kind and loving his housefolk were to him, and bowed his head, thinking of how much he missed them. "Thinking of your kittypet years?" Firestar heard a cat meow. "Bluestar!" he exlaimed. "I'm sorry! I was just remembering everything before I came to StarClan. Something doesn't feel complete." Bluestar smiled at him, and let her tail fall softly across his back. "I don't doubt your loyalty, Firestar. If there is something that you must do, let it be done." she meowed softly. She closed her eyes, and Firestar felt himself being torn away from the ground. Everything blurred together, and all Firestar could see was a black, starless, sky. He closed his eyes, and when they opened again he was curled up in a soft kittypet bed. He looked up, and saw that it was his old home. He saw his foodbowl, and the window he would sit on. "Umm, why are you in my bed?" Firestar turned and saw a brown tabby she-cat looking at him oddly. "Firestar, is that you?" she asked. Firestar immediatly remembered when the clan was driven out of their forest home. Cody, a captured kittypet, had helped many clan cats escape cages and helped the four clans when their territories were destroyed. "Cody?" he asked. "Yes, its me, and why are you so shiny?" she asked. Firestar looked down at his paws and saw that he could somewhat see through them, and there were stars embedded in his pelt. "I'm not really here. I'm only a spirit." He replied. Cody looked terrified and began to back away. "But don't worry." He quickly added. "I just have something I need to do, and then I can return to my rightful place. Do Smudge and Princess still live around here?" he asked. "Yes." Cody replied. "Would you like me to get them?" she asked. Firestar nodded, and Cody ran out a cat-flap and